


God of Thunder

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hela comes back to make fun of Thor’s disturbing new looks.





	God of Thunder

“Hela,” Thor greets his sister with a slight nod to the head. He sits back on his “throne” his brown recliner chair, raising up a glass of beer. 

“My, you’ve really put on some weight,” Hela snickers, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. “Did you rebuild our new home of Asgard and swallowed the old?” She parts her lips with a nasty smirk.

“Ha, ha, you are not a funny joke,” Thor responds, bringing his cup close to his mouth. He now waves a hand out for her to move aside. “You’re blocking the TV...”

“You fat, lazy imbecile!” Hela spats. “I should’ve gouged both your eyes!”

“Not sure if you can, with you being dead and all,” Thor slurps the foam off his beer. “Now poof and be gone, Sister. Make it permanent this time, alright?”

Hela growls at him, teeth baring out, but she vanishes and leaves the overweight Thor relaxed and satisfied with the TV flashing in front of him.


End file.
